


A Kiss From You

by Headphone_Love



Series: Kiss Me [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Different types of kisses, Established Relationship, Fluffy, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Might turn this into a series with different couples, Multi, TsukiHina, decently quick read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 07:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5700325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headphone_Love/pseuds/Headphone_Love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kisses are used for many reasons whether it be for friendship or displays of stronger affection. </p><p>Request from anon to write which kisses are the favourites of Tsukihina :) </p><p>I might actually turn this into a series, but that isn't official yet haha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss From You

**Author's Note:**

> There are more kisses that I originally wrote, but I picked these so the writing wouldn't be too long. Maybe I will post another chapter with the cut kisses just as a bonus. 
> 
> To the anon who asked for a little writing, I hope this isn't too long! 
> 
> Thanks for reading :3  
> ~HxL

The first time Tsukishima kissed him, it had been while they were having lunch together. It had been Tsukishima's request much to the ginger's surprise. It was nice, with the two of them bickering lightly, but there was no malice in either of their words. There was, however, hidden affection and in Hinata's case, not so well hidden laughter.

The lunch bell rang entirely too soon for Hinata's liking, and he turned to the blond to ask if they could do this again. Tsukishima had been gazing at the fellow middle blocker already, so when their faces were only inches away from each other, Tsukishima decided to close to small space between them. The kiss had been sweet and soft, something that Hinata wouldn't have expected from the blond male. After they pulled away, Hinata slowly opened his eyes and Tsukishima offered a smug smile.

Tsukishima wasn't one who allowed opportunities to escape him.

"Go out with me,"

A question or a demand? Hinata had just nodded dumbly too shocked to be a smart ass, biting his lip and looking at his lap.

The "getting together" kiss had definitely been Hinata's favourite.

*********  
The next few kisses were definitely different from the first.

It had been a few weeks after they had become a couple, and was brought on by an argument. Hinata had been hanging out with Kageyama one minute, the next being dragged out of the gym by Tsukishima. Just because he hung out with Kageyama didn't mean they liked each other! Kageyama was his teammate and friend!

"You are too protective!"

"You are too naive,"

Hinata had never felt angrier. Why did the blond have to be so damn monotone all the time? Why did he freak out and then pretend what he did was no big deal? Hinata hadn't realized how far the other had pushed him until harsh words tumbled out of his mouth faster than he could process.

"We can't date if you don't have any trust in me, Stingyama!" he shouted. The expression on Tsukishima's face had changed from irritated to unreadable, and Hinata turned to leave. As expected, Tsukishima couldn't even show him a different expression other than disinterest.

Or, that was what Hinata had once believed.

The other hadn't let him walk away, grabbing his arm and pulling him back. Before Hinata knew it, Tsukishima was kissing him, a soft noise of surprise being his response. That only seemed to spur the taller male on, his tongue moving across Hinata's lower lip. Shyly parting his lips, he allowed the other to ravish his mouth, but only that once. Hinata had been far too shocked to even attempt to fight, so it wasn't a fair battle in his opinion.

The kiss had been hot, desperate, angry. Even when their lips broke apart Tsukishima hadn't stopped there, his lips traveling down Hinata's jaw, towards his neck. Hinata swore he would never get over how raspy Tsukishima's voice had gotten, how it seemed to become deeper when he told Hinata not to leave. While it wasn't a vocal apology, he knew the other was trying to show him what he couldn't word.

The "I'm sorry" and "got carried away" kisses were definitely giving the first a run for its money. Hinata hoped they could do it more in the future without getting into an argument beforehand.

*********  
"You left me a _hickey_ !"

The fourth type of kiss had been odd, it brought on by Hinata complaining nonstop. Tsukishima had slowly begun to lose face with the situation, no matter how cute Hinata was.

"We're supposed to be studying or else you will miss out on the training camp," Tsukishima stated as calmly as he could, but even his patience had a limit.

Hinata had done nothing but continue to whine about the marking, or rather _markings_ , left on his neck. When he first pointed it out, the glasses-wearing male hadn't responded, simply smirking at his handy work. As Hinata mentioned it for the hundredth time, it had become far less amusing.

"Now the team can see and~!"

It was barely a second, but Hinata was silenced by Tsukishima's simple peck to his lips.

"Shut. _up._ " his whispered as Hinata pouted, but looked down at the book in front of him and nodded.

Not sweet like the first, not hot like the last, but definitely one that made Hinata's heart pound within his chest.

The "Shut up" kiss definitely made the top five....not that he had that many to rank in the first place at that point in time.

***********

The fifth type of kiss on his list had been when Hinata had gotten injured, Tsukishima uncharacteristically being the one to care for him. Of course, he was still his sarcastic, smart ass self, but Hinata found that endearing. If he hadn't liked Tsukishima's personality he wouldn't have begun to date him in the first place.

"How's your hand?"

"It's 'k," the ginger had responded. Tsukishima constantly looked over the bandages to make sure they weren't too tightly wrapped. By the way his jaw clenched, Hinata had known he was upset.

"Kei, will you please stop making that face?"

The blond hadn't done anything other than huff and look at his boyfriend.

"What face, this is just my..."

Feeling a soft kiss against the corner of his mouth, he had paused, using that moment to make sense of Hinata's act of affection. His brows were scrunched in confusion.

Having felt accomplished, Hinata leaned back, smiling brightly at catching the other when he wasn't paying attention.

"Idiot,"

Hinata could have sworn a weight had fallen on his head as he looked up, eyes burning. How dare his idiot boyfriend call him an idiot! He only lost his need to get back at him when he noticed Tsukishima blushing, eyes diverted to the nearby wall. It had been an extremely light blush and anyone else might not have noticed it, but Hinata was close enough. He could see the slight pink tint on the middle blocker's cheeks.

"Why am I an idiot?" Hinata murmured as Tsukishima leaned closer, so close Hinata was practically lying back on the bed in the nurse's office as he had been earlier.

"You missed,"

********  
Back to the present, Hinata looked over to Tsukishima and realized he didn't know what his thoughts were on their kisses. He grinned, pulling at his boyfriend's sleeve.

"Tsukishima....?"

The blond nodded to show he was listening despite looking through his phone. They had been on a date and gotten lost, causing Tsukishima to look up where they should go.

"What type of kiss is your favourite?" he asked curiously. The other looked at him as if he was suffering a severe case of stupidity. Hinata didn't waver, honestly curious to which kiss topped Tsukishima's list. Was it the "getting together" kiss? Or maybe the heated ones? Tsukishima seemed like the heated ones would be his top pick.

"...What brought this on, exactly?" Tsukishima questioned as Hinata smiled up at him and squeezed his hand.

"Just wanted to know,"

Taking a moment to process those words, Tsukishima nodded before leaning down pressing a gentle kiss to Hinata's forehead. The ginger felt a shiver down his spine, eyes closing at the simple gesture.

"Was that...your favourite?" Hinata asked once he opened his eyes again. They were large and hopeful as they awaited an answer. Tsukishima moved to peck his lips next. A chuckle left his lips as he looked at the other with a slight smirk.

"You are my boyfriend. Any kiss from you is bound to be my favourite, clueless"


End file.
